Tensión
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Clarisse está harta de toda esta tensión y todo es culpa de él. Regalo para Deb.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Advertencias: Lime, posible OoC y es una especie de EWE (tomando en cuenta la saga Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo)

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

><p><em>Aquí está el segundo regalo para:<em>

_**¡Mi hermana Deb!**__**  
><strong>__conocida por aquí como _Aurora Reid Friki xD

_Voy a ser sincera contigo, tus peticiones me mataron… ninguna es mi estilo y a pesar de querer escribirte las cuatro.. pues no me salieron D:, aún así, pensé que está tampoco iba a salir pero la inspiración llegó un día y eso salió :D_

_Recuerda que no me gusta escribir Lemon ni Lime, y en ambos regalos lo intenté, así que deberás amarme por eso xD vale, no, pero lo hice solo por ti :3_

_¡Te amo!_

* * *

><p>Ya estaba harta de toda esta tensión. Era simplemente absurdo que ella, Clarisse, la hija de Ares, sintiera cierta atracción por… por… ni siquiera quería decirlo. Había hablado con Silena y ella le había aconsejado afrontarlo, pero ¿cómo? Si era sincera consigo misma, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Annabeth siempre la miraba con una sonrisita del estilo "yo sé algo que tú no" y que la ponía de los nervios. Soltando el enésimo suspiro de la noche, se dejó caer sin ninguna gracia en el pasto. Silena arrugó la nariz, tendió una manta y se sentó encima.<p>

—Si le dices, vas a ver cómo vas a sentirte mejor —replicó con cansancio la hija de Afrodita.

—Déjala en paz Silena, lo que pasa es que no tiene el valor para hacerlo —añadió Annabeth llegando a su lado.

Clarisse pegó un brinco del susto, pero lo disimuló con rapidez.

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando —bufó la hija de Ares.

—Por supuesto que sí, hablamos de tu declaración de amor para Percy.

La mandíbula de Clarisse cayó al piso por la sorpresa y miró con el ceño fruncido a Silena, pero ella aseguró no haber revelado nada.

—Clarisse, es bastante obvio por como lo miras, nadie tuvo que decírmelo —comentó Annabeth haciendo enrojecer a la otra —. Además, creo que tienes oportunidad con él.

Silena asintió a su lado, pero Clarisse no les creyó. Después de todo, nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

—No seas cobarde.

Clarisse fulminó con la mirada a Annabeth por el insulto, se levantó y miró a su amiga con actitud desafiante.

—¿Cobarde yo? Mírame —y sin esperar respuesta, caminó a paso veloz hacía la cabaña de Poseidón, sin notar la sonrisa satisfecha de las dos chicas.

…

Al llegar frente a la cabaña, todo el valor se esfumó. Había pensado en tocar, decirle a Percy que le gustaba, darle un rápido beso justo para quitarse las ganas y volver a su cabaña, pero ahora que estaba frente a la puerta, todo parecía mucho más difícil. Empezó a imaginar diferentes escenarios en los que ella le declaraba su… no era exactamente amor, era más bien atracción, en fin, le decía lo que sentía y él se reía de ella, o la rechazaba diciéndole que estaba enamorado de Annabeth (cosa bastante factible, dado que habían salido durante un tiempo) o peor aún, que era gay y estaba enamorado de su medio hermano Mark. ¡Por Ares! Si así era, no quería enterarse. Dio medio vuelta lista para salir corriendo, pero cierto campista frenó su huida.

—¡Percy! —exclamó, su voz sonando demasiado asustada para su gusto.

—Hola Clarisse, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó nerviosa. Al notar la estupidez que acababa de decir, se corrigió —, quiero decir, ¿por qué no estás adentro? Ya es tarde.

—Fui a nadar un rato —respondió con cautela, mirándola con atención tratando de descifrar que había de malo con ella.

—Oh —se quedó en silencio, sin saber que más decir —Que tengas linda noche, adiós.

Hizo ademán de alejarse corriendo pero Percy le cortó el camino.

—Clarisse, ¿estás bien? —ella asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos —Entonces… ¿tienes algo que decirme? —aventuró.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué crees que vengo a decirte algo? —exclamó enojada —. No eres tan importante, el mundo no da vuelta a tu alrededor. Quizás solo pasaba por aquí y tú pensando en cosas que no son. Tal vez venía a hacerte una broma, no necesariamente debería decirte algo importante ¿no crees? —empezó a decir velozmente, sin dejar tiempo a Percy de interrumpirla —No es como si hubiera venido a decirte que me gustas ni nada de eso, además aún estoy enojada contigo por…

Pero Percy no la dejó terminar. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la hija de Ares y la acercó a sus labios, robándole un beso. Ella lo miró sorprendida, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Así está mucho mejor— susurró él sin separarse mucho de ella y volviéndola a besar.

Pasada la sorpresa, ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Percy y comenzó a profundizar el beso, intentando tomar el control de la situación. Después de una intensa lucha de lenguas, se separaron con la respiración entrecortada.

—Creo que ya me voy —murmuró ella tratando de mantener bajo control su sonrojo.

—Aún no hemos terminado —respondió Percy empujándola a través de la puerta de su cabaña.

Clarisse iba a soltarle un golpe por tratarla de esta manera, pero al ver los ojos oscurecidos de Percy, entendió lo que pasaba y pensó en sacar provecho de eso. Annabeth había tenido razón, él también se sentía atraído hacia ella.

Dejó que el chico la guiara hasta su cama y cuando casi habían llegado a destino, se dio la vuelta y empujó a Percy, haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón. Gateó sobre él y le sonrió con suficiencia, antes de volver a besarlo. Succionó el labio inferior del chico, mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del Campamento Mestizo, deslizándose por el cuerpo bien trabajado de Percy y levantando poco a poco la tela anaranjada. Percy se levantó un poco para quitársela y después de dejó caer de nuevo, acercando la chica a sus labios. Mientras ella exploraba su cuerpo, él movió sus manos a lo largo de la figura de ella, desvistiéndola entre caricias. Cuando logró quitarle la camiseta, ella se movió un poco para dejar libre el botón de los pantalones de él y, sin perder tiempo, los desabrochó. Él levantó la cadera y deslizó su pantalón y su ropa interior hacia abajo, liberando su miembro endurecido. Miró a Clarisse con una mueca engreída y enarcó las cejas, invitándola a dar el siguiente paso.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme —dijo ella con pesar. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Percy, estalló en carcajadas, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro —Eso te pasa por arrogante.

Percy la empujó haciéndola caer a su lado, se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a quitarle el short junto a la ropa interior. Ella le ayudó levantándose un poco, pero justo cuando los deslizó por sus pies, se levantó y empujó a Percy por debajo de ella. No iba a permitir que tuviera el control. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él, tomó el miembro de Percy y lo dirigió hacia su interior, bajando suavemente.

Clarisse soltó el aire que no se había percatado que estaba reteniendo y recargando sus manos sobre las de Percy, comenzó a moverse despacio, arriba y abajo. Unos suaves gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, aumentando al mismo tiempo que las embestidas. El chico la abrazó a la altura de la cintura y cambió de posición, dejándola debajo de él. Pasó las piernas de ella por sus hombros y comenzó a embestir con rapidez, haciéndola sollozar y gemir más fuerte.

—Shh —le susurró al oído —, nos pueden oír.

A ella no pareció importarle. Minutos más tarde, apretó con fuerza los hombros de él, enterrándole las uñas en el proceso y soltó un jadeó. Percy sintió los músculos de ella apretarse a su alrededor, haciéndolo llegar al clímax. Se dejó caer a su lado, cansado, con el solo ruido de sus respiraciones tranquilizándose. Después de un momento, Percy soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Demonios Clarisse, de haberlo sabido me hubiera ahorrado muchas duchas de agua fría.

Ella intentó mantenerse seria, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomó por sus labios. No sabía porque se había resistido tanto a eso, cuando todo había salido tan bien. El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada, los hizo sobresaltar. Clarisse tomó la camiseta de Percy, que estaba más cerca, y se tapó con ella.

—Percy, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Grover desde el otro lado.

Percy soltó un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensó que Quirón los encontraría.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó para que lo escuchara.

—Quirón está llamando a todos los jefes de las cabañas —comenzó a decir él, abriendo la puerta e ignorando el grito del hijo de Podeidón que le decía de no entrar —la cabaña de Ares informó que Clarisse no ha aparecido y quieren que… —se interrumpió al ver a su amigo desnudo, tapándose sus partes intimas con las manos y a la chica , supuestamente desaparecida, a su lado en condiciones parecidas —. Creo que ya no es necesario empezar una búsqueda, iré a informar a Quirón. — dijo antes de salir corriendo, dejando a la pareja sonrojada.

Clarisse se vistió de prisa, miró a Percy con complicidad, prometiéndole con la mirada que habría más encuentros como ese, y salió corriendo hacia su cabaña, para tranquilizar a sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>¿Te gustó Deb?<p>

Sabes, a pesar de amar a la pareja, es terriblemente difícil escribir sobre ellos D: O quizás solo sea rara xD siempre me cuesta escribir de las parejas que me gustan xDD

Te mando un abrazote y un beso, espero que te hayan gustado ambos regalos :D


End file.
